Wedding
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: The dreamed day has come... together with some trouble. ShizNat. MaiMikoto.


**Wedding  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: If I had the money I would buy a new heart, a PS3 and maybe Sunrise…

Notes: So apparently Heart-san is kinda like my dealer (in the good way)… WARNING: Excessive use of parenthesis… (I love parenthesis!). Also warning, Nao is kinda out of character, but I saw worst Naos out of characters so I don't really care…

* * *

The wedding of Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki was one of the most expected by the HiMEs, first of all because the last wedding had been the one that made Higurashi Akane into Kurauchi Akane and that had been two years ago, and according to Sugiura Midori that was the last time they really partied (which was a blatant lie, they had partied plenty in those two years, more than any of them could remember… actually some of them had forgotten). The second reason was that it counted with an international super spy (actually it didn't, but who had imagined that this could happen).

It had started innocent enough, by time of midmorning after they had gotten to Munakata Shiho's temple (the redhead had been more than happy at marrying her friends, in hopes that her girlfriend would get the hint and propose… or at least admit that they had been dating for six years… although everybody knew, Nao's mother had even welcomed her to the family) Natsuki noticed, to her consternation, that she had misplaced (actually completely lost) her wedding vows (and even if the former Kaicho, Fujino Shizuru, loved her dearly she had been informed that ruining this wedding will brought about a lot of pain… and no more sex for a week… two weeks if the ruining was caused by her an certain spider having a fight).

So the Wolf and former delinquent had made a decision; she knew with certainty that Tokiha Mai had kept a copy of her vows, so, instead of going to her best friend and ask for them, she decided to conscript the services of Yuuki Nao and Minagi Mikoto (Mai had actually teased her and told her that Natsuki had high probabilities of doing something like this… M.I.Y.U. had even calculated the probabilities in the 80 percent).

"And remember." She said while grasping the lapels of the tuxedo that the International Super Spy, the Break String Spinel (where had Nao gotten that ridiculous name?). "If Shizuru or someone else finds you… no one would find your bodies." At seeing that her threat didn't do anything to the two girls, Natsuki decided to be specific. "I will tell your mother what you and Shiho do whenever you two 'study together'". When the redhead nodded fearfully with widened eyes (and here the biker paused to enjoy the knowledge that she could scare the little delinquent), she turned to the Nekogami (and at least Mikoto's code named was appropriate). "I will convince Mai to never again make you Ramen." After seeing that her threats were understood she let the spies move.

If sending the two spies to the mission had been the last of her problems, but life had a way of making you feel content and at peace and then sent you a low blow… Not that having Shizuru sneaking into her room and seducing her was a low blow… well… actually… (Natsuki should have remembered who she was marrying). After a very happy (and satisfied) Kyoto-ben left the room the same way she entered it (undiscovered); Natsuki was trying to control her breathing, remember her name, or actually figure out how the hell had her shirt ended up in the ceiling (and how was she going to get it back), and what was this piece of paper on her pant pocket?

And this was nothing compared to our two other heroines.

--

The mission was clear; they had visual with the objective (that at the moment was talking with her brother). The plan was simple; as Nao was the one who had more experience in the shadows of society she would take the purse and Mikoto… erhm… Nekogami-sama would persecute the thief, all this while the Break String Spinel searched the purse for the copy of the vows (sadly, well though out plans had a way of being easily disturbed).

"Nao, what are you doing with that thing on your face?" Yuuki Rie said while pointing at the red bandana that her daughter was using to conceal her identity. "I though that you were helping Natsuki-san." Nao was trying to find a way of running away from her mother. "Doesn't matter, if you are free to play robbers with Mikoto you can go with me and see Shiho-chan."

"But, Mama… I have a mission." She doing an important contribution to this wedding; she wasn't playing robbers and cops (although she and Mikoto had been yesterday).

"Mission nothing; that girl is the only chance I have of seeing you married and I'm not letting you ruin it." Nao struggled for a while with her mother firm grip, afraid that now the Wolf would tell her mother what happened in the 'study dates'; that was until she noticed that her mama wanted her with Shiho (poor Natsuki had lost her leverage…) and a Spider smiled victoriously.

At seeing Nao letting herself be dragged, Mikoto knew that she was alone in the mission (she wondered if she still had to use the spy code name that Nao had given her). So making a quick decision she decided to go through Mai's purse herself (she figured she could use the excuse that she was searching for some snacks). Sadly, Mai intercepted her before she could put her hands on the prize.

"Mikoto, I already told you that you have to wait, you can eat when the wedding is over." Mai beautiful amethyst eyes locked with honest gold, and for a minute neither of the two girls could think clearly (actually they could, but their thoughts were mostly tainted with other things).

"Mai, there's something you should know…" Mikoto was sure that if she explained their former roommate's predicament Mai would help them (and maybe she will delay any teasing until Natsuki and Shizuru's third year anniversary or so).

"Mikoto!" Natsuki's voice scared the girl for a second, until she noticed that the long haired girl had a piece of paper on her hand (and that she looked unkempt... and it seemed as if some buttons on her shirt were missing), Mikoto let out a sigh of relief.

"What should I know, Mikoto?" Right, she still needed to say something to Mai, but what?

"I wanna marry Mai today." And those words made different people utter the same word.

"What?" The firs time it was the surprised voice from Mai.

"What?" The second one the surprised voices from Kanzaki Reito (Mikoto's older brother), that was actually smiling at this turn of events, in echo with Tokiha Takumi (Mai's younger brother), who had been expecting this turn of events since sometime ago.

"What?" The third one the voice of Tate Yuuichi, Mai's boyfriend for seven years, that actually fainted when her girlfriend threw herself to the kendoka's arms.

"Yes… yes, I'll marry Mikoto." Mai exclaimed between kisses, actually no one was really surprised at Mai accepting; everyone (except maybe Tate Yuuichi) knew that the busty redhead was in love with the cat girl… she just was deep in denial not unlike certain wolf puppy.

"I can believe you just did that!" Natsuki said with surprise, once that Himeno Fumi took both of them to a room, so as to prepare Mai for her impromptu wedding, and sew back the buttons of the biker (that she still refused to explain how they had become loose). "Fifteen minutes ago you were dating Tate-kun, now you are marrying Mikoto. What happened?"

"Mikoto asked." Was the simply answer, and Natsuki decided that this day had became too crazy to try and comprehend (at least she had found her vows without trouble).

--

The double wedding had gone without a hitch, Tate had found comfort in three bottles of Sake (courtesy of Midori) and Shizuru had been happy of sharing her day with her best friend's little sister (also she felt identified with the little cat's longing for her busty roommate), Shiho had officiated a beautiful ceremony (Nao had felt the laser stare of her mother whenever Shiho talked about commitment and love), and Natsuki's vows had made Shizuru cry, laugh and blush (point in favor to the Wolf, although according to Miyu she was still loosing).

At the moment most couples were dancing (or in the case of Mai and Mikoto, had disappeared to… consummate… their relationship), Miyu was trying to avoid the advances from Tate (sadly her ojou-sama had forbidden of using her sword against the poor boy), Shiho and Rie-san where talking about weddings (and looking Nao's way wickedly), Nao and Midori were trying to win a drinking contest against Fumi (and losing miserably) and Shizuru and Natsuki were simply hugging in the middle of it all (Shizuru would not say it out loud, but Natsuki was a terrible dancer).

"I'm glad that this is over." The wolf murmured tiredly.

"My poor Natsuki." Shizuru smiled tenderly. "You've seen how wild our wedding day was...just think about our wedding night."

"I'm too tired; the moment we're back at home I'm sleeping 'till Monday." A small kiss on her cheek. "Shizuru, I meant it, today was too much." Another one between her eyebrows. "Come on! Didn't you get your fill before the wedding?" A lifted eyebrow (of course she hadn't); Shizuru sighed and gave Natsuki a passionately kiss on her lips. "Uhh, um… At least let me take a light nap?" Shizuru giggled happily, she had her wife wrapped around her little finger.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompts: 1) the sentence "I cant believe you just did that"; 2) a double wedding and a tuxedo; 3)a spy (kinda cheat on that one); 4)someone gets threatened; 5)the sentence "you've seen how wild our wedding day was...just think about our wedding night."

**Omake:**

"Good lord! They're at it again?" Natsuki tried to put the pillow on top of her head, the Hotel room was practically soundproofed but their "neighbors" insisted on keeping the windows opened. "I hate Reito."

Shizuru giggled, her best friend had gift them their honeymoon, and after his sister had gotten married he did the same for her; in the same hotel, in continuous rooms… which had proven that even if new, Natsuki's former roommates, sex life was very active.

"Natsuki has heard the phrase: If you can't beat them join them?" Shizuru said while her hand moved suggestively.

"Yeah, the other seven times that you said it." Natsuki sighed and turned to her wife. "I'm starting to think that you and Mikoto had some kind of sex challenge or something." Shizuru giggled and Natsuki's suspicion rose, that was until Shizuru kissed her, and she stopped thinking completely.

**End.**


End file.
